1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyboard having keyswitches with keycaps made of light-transmittable material and printed layers forming patterns light-transmittable sections and opaque sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards are necessary for inputting text, symbols, or numbers in the common computer using environment. Today, keyboards also emphasize on visual effect or ornament. Luminous keyboards have been a trendy development in industry.
Whether the conventional keyboards or luminous keyboards, each keyswitch on the keyboard should have a specific pattern or text for distinguishable display. Generally these patterns are directly coated on the keycaps of the keyswitches, which goes through wearing or being stained very easily during the use of the keyboard. On the other hand, simply putting the patterns or text on the outer surface of the keycaps makes luminous keyboards boredom.